The Date
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Honoka and Umi celebrate their one month anniversary with Umi inviting Honoka over, they eat lunch, dance, watch a movie, and then Honoka puts her head on Umi's lap. HonoUmi Super Fluff


It was a very rainy day out today. Honoka was sprinting in the rainstorm wearing a light blue rain coat with the hood covering her head and holding a botttle of fruit cocktail wine. She and her girlfriend Umi had planned spending a nice, peaceful and romantic lunch date while the dark blue haired girls parents were away on a one week vacation at a hotel/spa. Honoka had ran towards Umi's house and panted as she knocked softly on the locked front door.

Umi was busy cooking lunch for her date with her beautiful orange haired girlfriend. She and Honoka knew it was their one month anniversary since becoming a couple, but they had kept it a secret from Umi's parents, as they had no idea of their daughters sexuality and that Honoka was Umi's Girlfriend. Both girls had agreed to come out to Umi's parents when the time was right, they just couldn't decide on when. The blue haired girl had just finished setting the table as she heard someone knocking on the front door and asked, "Who's There?"

"It's me, Umi chan!" Honoka answered

Umi smiled as she immmediately unlocked the front door and opened it to see honoka standing outside in the rain while holding up the bottle of fruit cocktail wine. Umi immediately pulled the hood of her light rain jacket while caressing Honoka's beautiful face, then she pulled her girlfriend in a passionate kiss and she then pulled her into her house. After they pulled away from the kiss, both girls smiled and Honoka said,

"Happy anniversary Umi Chan!"

Umi smiled as she replied the same, "Happy anniversary to you took Honoka Chan! I'm glad you were able to bring the bottle of fruit cocktail like you promised!"

"Well, we did agree to make our lunch date as romantic as we could. We have the whole house to ourselves and we can enjoy our dinner without any interruptions."

The two girls locked lips in a tender kiss and even moaned in arousal as their tongues danced around in a heated tango. The two girls smiled lovingly tango. The two smiled lovingly at each other as they sat behind the table.

Honoka was surprised by how umi went out of her way for their; three table candles lit with platters filled with white rice, sesame noodles, fried egg, corn and peas, Mongolian pork, orange and General Tsao chicken. The two girls had enjoyed their peaceful lunch in each other's company, even smiled as they played footsies with each other.

Umi then asked smiling, "So what do you think of the food i cooked Honoka Chan?"

"The food is incredibly delicious, Umi chan! You're such a talented chef." The orange haired girl answered as she was taken back by her girlfriends cooking skills

"You're so sweet Honoka Chan" The blue haired girl said as she blushed at how her modest girlfriend answered

After they had finished their lunch, Umi asked as she set up the DVD player in her living room to play a CD with romance songs, "Dance with me Honoka Chan?"

"Why certainly Umi chan I'd love to." Honoka Replied as she smiled at that the fact that she was more than happy to oblige her girlfriend

The two girls shared a loving before Umi pressed the "Play" button to start playing the CD. The DVD player then started playing the heart warming and most romantic song for couples; "Here and Now" by Luther Vandross. Both girls smiled as they loved every part of that song, Honoka more so as Umi had sang the most romantic part softly in her ear, "Hear and now, I promise to love faithfully, you're all I need" The two girl locked lips in another passionate as they continued dancing, hand to hand. The two girls pulled away and smiled lovingly at each other as Honoka said with love in her eyes, "I love you Umi chan" Umi smiled as she replied the same, "I love you too, Honoka Chan"

After they had finished their dance, Umi had removed the CD from the DVD player, then she asked Honoka,

"Would you like to watch a movie Honoka Chan?"

The orange haired girl smiled as she asked "Sure Umi chan, what movies do you have?"

Umi had a number of movies; her most favorite were Princess Monoke, Transformers: Revenge of the fallen, Dark of the moon, Mind Hunters and the original Jaws starring Roy Schneider, Richard Dreyfus, and Robert Shaw. Not wanting Honoka to be scared of whenever they go swimming, Umi decided to skip jaws and asked,

"Honoka chan, would you like to watch the movie Mind Hunters?" Honoka thought about it and answered, "I've never seen that movie before... sure I'd like to watch that one."

Umi had placed the DVD into the slot and skipped right to the main menu and played the movie.

The two girls watched with interest as the movie was about a group of promising recruits joining the FBI as "profilers" FBI agents who have dedicated studying the human mind in order to capture serial killers and group was being taken to a secret facility on an island for a final exam test by studying a serial killer calling himself the puppeteer and meet a mysterious man named Gabe. Nearing the end of the movie, Honoka was resting her head on Umi's lap. Umi asked smiling down at her girlfriend, "sleepy Honoka Chan?"

The orange haired girl nodded softly and Umi smiled softly, "Go ahead and take a nap, sweetie. I'll be right here when you wake up." Honoka asked softly, "You promise?"

Umi sealed the promise with a tender kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, "I promise."

Honoka smiled at her blue haired girlfriend as her eyes closed due to tiredness and Umi smiled gently as she brushed her fingers through Honoka's silky orange haired and smiled to having such an adorable girlfriend like Honoka and hoped they would always be togther.


End file.
